Hard to Love
by Booboo94
Summary: Sesshomaru/OC Read and find out what happens.(:
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own the characters from InuYasha, I just own Ari.)

Chapter One: Ready Or Not! Here I Come...

"Ready or not!" The young Cat Demon screamed into the forest. "Here I come!"

Her name is Aria, or Ari for short. She is a young Cat Demon called a Tempest. The last of her kind. Her family was killed by humans when she was just a baby. That is when she was taken in by the Great Dog Demon, Lord Inu no Taisho and his wife Lady InuKimi. They took her in and treated her as if she were one of their own, and had their son, Sesshomaru train her.

"Sesshomaru?" Ari looked behind a tree. "Hmm...Wonder where he is?" She asked mostly herself.

"Don't let your guard down..." She heard his voice through the trees. They played hide-n-seek a lot to train.

Focusing on his voice, Ari used her demon speed. She found him, but without letting him see her, she suck up behind him. Wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, she giggled. "I win!"

Ari looked at Sesshomaru, he was not that much older than her. She had always notice how handsome he was. With his long silver hair and golden eyes, what girl wouldn't fall for him?

On the other hand, Ari was quite beautiful herself. Long blonde hair with eyes the color of the ocean. Her ears were like Sesshomaru's, they were pointed.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes, you won. Good job, Little one." Little one. That was the nick name given to her once they took her in. It was because she was small, they had never seen a demon baby that small.

"Now what, Ru?" She asked using the nick name she gave him. When she was little, she couldn't pronounce Sesshomaru.

"Well, Father wants us back soon. He said he needed to speak to me about some important matters." He explained to Ari.

"Oh well I guess we should get going." She spoke as she held onto Sesshomaru. He then began to run through the forest with Ari on his back.

Soon they reached the castle, there in the cherry blossom patch, stood Sesshomaru's father. He smiled seeing them. "Hello Sesshomaru, Little One." His voice was nothing but kind.

"Father." Sesshomaru spoke and let Ari down off his back.

"My Lord." Ari bowed her hair in respect.

"Ah, yes. I'm glad your bother here." Lord Inu no said. "There is something I wanted to speak with you both about."

Sesshomaru and Ari looked at one another. They both wondered what is going on. It was unlike him to get them alone like this. "What is it, Father?"

"Well Sesshomaru, you know one day you will take over for me, and I would like you to have a mate." He told his son. Ari frowned, she thought he had picked out a suitor for Sesshomaru himself. "I would like if you took Ari as your mate."

They both froze. Not sure what to say, they looked at each other. "Us?" Ari asked softly. "Me?" She asked making sure this time.

"I know its a lot to take in, I'll leave you two alone to talk about it." Lord Inu no said softly. He then left the two by the cherry blossom patch.

Neither one spoke, they just stood there in silence. Ari was not sure what to do or to say. Biting her lip, she looked at Sesshomaru. "I..." She began but was cut off.

"I guess Father sees us as compatible. He thinks we will produce strong heirs to his throne." No emotion was in his voice as he spoke.

Ari looked down. "I'm sorry I'm not your first choice." She spoke softly and looked away. With that, she began to walk off until she felt him grab her hand. He pulled her back and made her looked at him. Ari bit her lip staring up into his golden eyes.

"I never said that." He told her, he stared into her eyes. He had always liked the color, they were different to him. Slowly, Sesshomaru bent his head down and pressed his lips gently to hers. Ari was dazed, but quickly returned his kiss. Little did they know, Lord Inu no had been watching from a distance.

A while later, after they had pulled apart for air. Sesshomaru walked Ari back to her room. "I'll see you at dinner?" She asked standing in front of her door.

"Of course, Lady Aria." His voice was smooth as silk. He then turned away and began to walk down the long hallway.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Ari called to him. This made him turn and looked in her direction. She ran down the hall to him, once she was there she stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. This made Sesshomaru smirk.

(Okay first chapter, Review and let me know what you think!)


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Inuyasha, or any character's put Ari.)

Chapter Two: Dinner and a Show...

Ari smiled once she was in her room. She let her long blonde hair down and undressed. A servant had a hot bath already made for her. Soaking in the hot water, she let out a deep sigh. Honestly, she could not believe her and Sesshomaru were engaged to be married.

After bathing, Ari got dressed in her dinner clothes. Her long hair swayed past her waist as she walked down the long hallway. She could feel that someone was behind her. Turning around, she saw Sesshomaru.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." Ari bowed her head and smiled at him. Sesshomaru smiled at her and raised a brow. He wondered how come she was being so nice, it was very unlike her.

"Lady Ari, I was hoping you would allow me to escort you to dinner." Ari rose an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Are you sure, My Lord wants to be associated with the likes of me?" Ari could not help but tease him. After all, they were complete opposites of one another. He was a great dog demon, while she was just a small cat demon.

Sesshomaru just smirked. "As if I care what people may think." He told her. Then he held out his arm for her take. Ari gladly took his arm as they began to make their way to the dining room.

Once there, they saw only two people seated at the table. Lord Inu no and Lady Inukimi, Sesshomaru's parents. Ari smiled at them as he lead her to her seat. One of the servants had pulled it out for her, and Ari sat down. Sesshomaru took the seat beside her, across from his mother.

"Hello Ari." Lady Inukimi smiled and sipped her drink.

"Hello, My Lady." Ari smiled.

"I hear you and my son are to be married." There was no smile, no emotion. Ari bit her lip and watched her. She was not sure what to say.

"Yes, Mother." Sesshomaru said as if it were nothing. "Father thought it was a wonderful idea."

"I did." Lord Inu no said. He smiled at Ari. "Our son and her shall produce great heirs."

Ari could feel the blush creep across her face. She must have been twenty shades of red because Lord Inu no and Sesshomaru began to chuckle.

"I have already set everything up. The wedding shall take place in a week. Once I return from some business I need to attend to." Lord Inu no told them.

A week? That soon! Ari couldn't believe it. She looked at Lady Inukimi and saw her face.

"Darling, a week? Isn't that a bit soon?" She asked her mate. "Shouldn't they be given more time?"

"Little one and Sesshomaru have had plenty of time." He spoke firmly. "They grew up together. They've trained together and know each other's moves."

Lady Inukimi shook her head. "I think your rushing it."

"Do either of you believe that the next full moon would be to soon?" Lord Inu no asked.

Ari looked at Sesshomaru, she saw he was holding his father's stare. "No, I do not think it is to soon, Father." Sesshomaru spoke. They both looked toward Ari.

"Of course not, My Lord." Ari agreed.

Lord Inu no smiled. "Wonderful. Then it is set!" He sounded so excited. "A week from tomorrow then. I leave tonight and I shall return for the wedding." Ari and Sesshomaru both nodded.

The rest of dinner was just small talk, which none of them did very well. Soon the Lord and Lady excused themselves. After Ari had finished eating, she stood up. Sesshomaru had been waiting for her to finish eating, he also stood up. "Lets have a walk through the garden, shall we?" He asked as he stared at her with his beautiful golden eyes.

Ari took his hand. They had began their walk to the garden. Smiling, she looked around at all the flowers. The Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom. She then heard Sesshomaru sigh. Looking up at him, she wondered what was the matter. He only smiled.

"The Cherry Blossoms remind me of you." He told her. Ari tilted her head to the side as she was confused. "Your scent. You always smell of them."

With him saying that, Ari could feel her face turn red. "Oh." Was all she could say. Then she felt his hand touch her face. their eyes met and it felt like time had frozen. She couldn't move. His lips touched hers and she melted into the kiss.

Sesshomaru's arms quickly found their way around her waist as hers found their way around his neck. The kiss lasted for a good while, until they both pulled away, breathless. "I would mark you as my mate right here if I had not promised Father I'd wait." He breathed into her ear.

Ari was in such a daze from the kiss, she would have cared less if he marked her now or not. She could feel his breath on her neck as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. He was being very affectionate, which was unlike Sesshomaru.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. Ari blushed as the silence had consumed them. "Your eyes." He whispered. "They remind me of the ocean." He mused as he gently stroked her face. Before he could kissed her again, Ari noticed someone from the corner of her eye walking toward them. It was Lord Inu no.

They pulled apart and looked at him. "Sesshomaru, Little one." He smiled a gentle smile. "I was just coming to say goodbye." An eyebrow raised. "But it seems I will not be missed to much." A smirk graced the Great Lord's lips.

A blush crept across Ari's cheeks, but she knew Sesshomaru was keeping his cool. "Goodbye, My Lord." Ari bowed her head out of respect.

"Have a safe go and a safe return, Father." Sesshomaru spoke. There was a silence between the two, it must have been a father/son sort of thing. With a nod the Great Dog Demon turned around and left for his journey.


End file.
